Abrazo
by Luisee
Summary: [*Para el cumpleaños de Odette*] Rin hizo el amago de andar, moviendo casi involuntariamente su cuerpo hacia adelante. Entonces, sin previo aviso, eso pasó. La adolescente cayó, en un descuidado intento por correr a toda velocidad, ella había tropezado, cayendo sin más remedio sobre… Inuyasha.


•**Summary**: [*Para el cumpleaños de Odette*] Rin hizo el amago de andar, moviendo casi involuntariamente su cuerpo hacia adelante. Entonces, sin previo aviso, eso pasó. La adolescente cayó, en un descuidado intento por correr a toda velocidad, ella había tropezado, cayendo sin más remedio sobre… Inuyasha.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sí fueran míos hubiera habido mucha 'Acción' entre Naraku y Kikyou.

•**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Rin o alguna insinuación de eso ñ.ñU

•**N/A**: Hola, Eva, todos te llaman Eva pero… ¡Me gusta llamarte Odette! Bueeeno, dejando eso de lado, seguro que te han dado regalos bien hermosos por tu cumpleaños… yo te traigo este humilde y corto relatito, espero te guste D: ¡Feliz cumpleaños~ :D!

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• *** ๋•—[Abrazo]—๋•*** •*´`*•.*•.¸

* * *

Rin siempre tan dulce y encantadora a los ojos de todos. Siempre tan… ella misma, sin prejuicios o mentiras, sin ni una sola máscara. Ese cálido cariño ingenuo que Rin desprendía era del gusto de todos, lo que era una buena razón para que todos quisieran cuidar de ella. Rin siempre tan pura inclusive ahora siendo una adolescente, casi una mujer.

…

Sesshoumaru miró con desdén como Kagome jugueteaba con Rin, _su_ _protegida_. También pudo percibir que la anciana, el monje y obvio el inútil de Inuyasha habían sido arrastrados al lío armado por la mujer humana, pues todos ellos se movían en un círculo, cantando una canción rara, y todo -al parecer- por supuesta diversión para los niños de la exterminadora, Sango.

El demonio se quedó quieto, sin adentrarse a la aldea humana que tanto odiaba, pues no sólo ahí habitaba Inuyasha además que también era el lugar con el que Rin se estaba encariñando cada vez más. Algo extraño e incómodo se alojaba en el pecho de Sesshoumaru de sólo imaginar que quizá su protegida ya que quisiera regresar a donde realmente pertenecía. A su lado.

Sin ganas de seguir mirando a la jovencilla conviviendo, jugueteando y compartiendo alimentos con el resto de aquellos humanos decidió dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, se acercó tanto como pudo y entonces -por fin- fue cuando su importante presencia fue notada, no nada más por Rin como le hubiera gustado, todos se dieron cuenta. Pero fue Kagome la única que se animó a alzar la mano para saludarlo musitando algo como '_Onii-san'_

Nada comparado con el dulce grito de Rin:

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama! —había exclamado, emocionada y feliz de ver a su señor.

El aludido se mantuvo serio y sin aparente expresión pero realmente estaba bastante… ¿Feliz? A veces no le gustaba el efecto que su protegida provocaba en él. Pero igual, no era algo que pudiera cambiarse.

Rin lo miró con fijeza un instante, sosteniendo en su mano lo que parecía ser una bola de arroz simple que había estado comiendo durante todo el rato. Se escuchó de nuevo su voz femenina, farfullando algo que tal vez sólo Sesshoumaru alcanzó a entender bien. Ella estaba contenta de verlo.

Rin hizo el amago de andar, moviendo casi involuntariamente su cuerpo hacia adelante. Entonces, sin previo aviso, _eso_ pasó. La adolescente cayó, en un descuidado intento por correr a toda velocidad, ella había tropezado, empujando todo a su paso al no tener soporte alguno, cayendo sin más remedio sobre… Inuyasha.

El Hanyou estaba tan pasmado como Kagome, esta última tenía la cara totalmente descompuesta pues si bien sabía que Rin era inocente y había caído por error sobre su marido no pudo evitar imaginar un montón de cosas _extrañas_. La inoportuna posición en la que se encontraban parecía ser bastante sugerente, los rostros de ambos estaban cerca y al final de cuentas Inuyasha había intentado no caer así que había buscado de que sostenerse, ya sin hallar nada sólo había sostenido bien a Rin para que no fuera a lastimarse… ¡Todos los que miraran pensarían cosas muy pero muy deshonrosas! Sin contar que Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, cerca, lo que era un buen motivo para pensar que Inuyasha corría peligro.

La línea recta que formaban los labios del Youkai se mantuvo igual, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco, haciendo ver su estoico y masculino rostro algo sorprendido. Si él no hubiera estado mirando todo desde el principio y hubiera encontrado a Rin sobre Inuyasha irrebatiblemente este último estaría cortado en pedazos o quizá estaría teniendo una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

Sesshoumaru maldijo no haber traído a Jaken, de haberlo traído hubiera tenido algo con que desquitar toda la extraña e irracional furia que recorría su cuerpo. El simple hecho de ver a Rin tan pegada a su estúpido medio hermano hacía que le dieran ganas de destruir media aldea. Él también maldijo el momento que dejó a su protegida ahí… ¿Cuántos otros seres insignificantes no habrían estado tan cerca de ella así?

Sin notar ni un poco la bochornosa situación que había causado su descuido y su lentitud para levantarse, Rin caminó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, sin soltar la deliciosa bola de arroz que aún comía, llegó hasta Sesshoumaru, quien la miró por el rabillo del ojo, luego él habló con su grave voz.

—Rin, dentro de unos días vendrás conmigo —ella parpadeó un par de veces, procesando y comprendiendo bien lo que Sesshoumaru le decía, luego solamente sonrió con la boca llena de comida, mostrándose tan dulce y tierna que su guardián tuvo que contenerse para no corresponder el gesto de alguna forma.

.

.

.

.

—Sé que no es tan lindo como un kimono de los que mi cuñado te da, pero está hecho con mucho cariño y esfuerzo —sonrió una triunfal Kagome, aplaudiendo frente a Rin que sostenía un kimono verde entre sus finos brazos, en efecto no era tan lindo como un kimono de los que su señor le daba pero era lindo y estaba hecho por gente que ella quería mucho. Era perfecto.

—Gracias —murmuró con semblante afable, apegando la prenda a su pecho.

La joven sacerdotisa abrazó a Rin largamente, hasta parecía que quería asfixiarla.

—Es tu turno, Inuyasha —Kagome se giró para ver a su marido, moviendo las manos dando directas indicaciones de que él también debía abrazar a la adolescente, la sacerdotisa había olvidado al completo el extraño incidente de la caída de Rin sobre él, los días la habían hecho olvidar.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar el Hanyou sin cuidado alguno—. ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer eso? —gritó tontamente, pues el rugido de contraparte no se hizo esperar para salir con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

—¡Porque decidimos que como hoy Rin se va con Sesshoumaru le demos algo lindo para que nos recuerde! —tomó aire para luego volver a gritar—. ¡Todos ya lo han hecho, así que no serás la excepción, sólo tienes que abrazarla, insensible!

La cara de Inuyasha se llenó de incomodidad, pero Kagome habló con autoridad, animándolo. Él se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos de manera lenta y suave, murmurando algo típico de él, lo que no esperó fue que Rin correspondiera al acto fraterno tan animosa, así que sentir como ella lo rodeaba con fuerza lo descolocó de forma casi disparatada, poniéndolo tan nervioso como jamás pensó. Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia enfrente sobre Rin.

Y para mala suerte de todos, incluido él mismo, Sesshoumaru apareció en ese momento. Jaken estaba con él esta vez, estaba gritando idioteces dicho sea de paso, pero ni golpeando a su sirviente se sentiría mejor así que por el momento se conformó con imaginar millones de formas de matar a Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha, levántateeeee! —había gritado Kagome, algo contrariada de sus palabras anteriores.

Rin se levantó nuevamente con lentitud, sin darse cuenta de la situación, posición o cercanía hacia Inuyasha.

Y lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sesshoumaru, una y otra vez era '¡¿De nuevo?!' Esto no era un juego, él no era idiota y no solamente no podía controlarse sino que también no quería hacerlo. Por primera vez pudo nombrar correctamente el sentimiento que sentía: celos. Unos celos que podían con facilidad explotar y hacer que le dieran ganas de córtale la cabeza a todos. Pero algo le decía que a Rin no le gustaría eso, así que se vio obligado por sí mismo a controlarse.

Y la mujer de su hermano hasta parecía festejarlo por la forma en la que se había estado moviendo pero ahora se notaba su incomodidad pero igual no hizo nada al respecto, castrar al Hanyou era una buena opción. El Youkai antes había pensado que Kagome no era tan tonta pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que la inteligencia de ella se estaba haciendo cada vez más nula, pero Sesshoumaru pensó que eso era obvio; se debía a pasar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha.

Luego su vista se fijó en lo que Rin tenía en las manos. ¿Tela verde? No, no era eso. ¿Ahora también la daban kimonos? Los seres inferiores no podían ser originales. Sesshoumaru gruñó internamente.

—¡Mire Sesshoumaru-sama! —la protegida del Youkai lo observó con sus expresivos e hipnóticos ojos castaños, enseñando el kimono verde, quien de tener ojos habría muerto de miedo al notar como Sesshoumaru lo miraba: con mucho odio—. Bueno, Sesshoumaru-sama está aquí —se viró hacia la pareja—. Ya me voy, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama… ¡Nos vemos, muchas gracias! ¡Despídanme de todos!

Los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru la escanearon, dándose cuenta de que ella ya era toda una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de tener un cuerpo menudo y frágil, como cuando era una niña.

Rin volvió a virar la vista hacia Sesshoumaru, sonriendo amplia e ingenuamente, mostrando sus mejillas rosadas. Sí, de nuevo a lo mismo: Rin era _dulce_ y _encantadora _pero ahora de otra manera.

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• *** ๋•—[Fin]—๋•*** •*´`*•.*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**:Espero que no esté muy Ooc… ¿Comentarios o NO comentarios?


End file.
